


Sleep

by Aspidities



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Children, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Sato Kids, Teenage Sleepover, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Day 6; Sleep of Korrasami Week 2017With two pre-teenagers in the house, and one currently celebrating her 13th birthday party with a sleepover, Korra and Asami will definitely not be getting sleep tonight.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the lateness on this one! I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to do, since I've already done a late night/early morning piece and one with bed sharing. This ended up being a cute little almost-sequel to the Married Life prompt, with the kids much older. Hope you enjoy!

Crash. Thump. Giggle.

Korra set her book down for the second time. “That sounded like something breaking.” She commented, looking to her son beside her. “Do you think the TV down there is safe?”

Hiro snorted, nose deep into _Harry Potter_. “Definitely not.” He replied, with an eleven year-old’s surety. “There’s _girls_ down there.”

“A hoard.” His other mother corrected, mildly, from her armchair across the room. Asami had started a crossword puzzle and was deep in thought, but even she couldn’t ignore the cacophony from the basement. “A ravenous, monstrous hoard of girls that ate six pizzas and decimated our ice cream supplies.”

“I told you to order eight.” Korra’s stomach gave an agreeing rumble. “Between us and Hungry Hungry Hiro over here, we really put paid to the seventh and now there’ll be no pizza for breakfast.” She tousled her son’s black hair, enjoying his happy giggle. Once he turned thirteen, she reflected sadly, her youngest would be strictly hands off, just like his sister, who was now currently red-cheeked and gleefully stampeding up the basement stairs at the head of her pack of friends.

“Mom!” Yasuko piped demandingly, hands on tiny, just-budding hips in a stance that Korra was painfully familiar with. “We wanna go out to rent a movie at RedBox, there’s nothing On Demand.”

“We agreed On Demand movies only.” Asami reminded her patiently, giving Korra the ‘don’t give in’ look from over her reading glasses. “Because you wanted pizza instead of going out to the theatre. Remember, Yasu?”

Her adolescent daughter gave what was becoming her standard eyeroll and an exasperated sigh. “That was before we knew there was only _baby_ stuff on the TV. Can we rent a scary movie, then, if you won’t let us go to RedBox?” Her blue eyes lit up with determination once she realized she’d hit on a fair argument; Yasuko was deadly in a battle of wills, just like Asami.

Both mothers exchanged looks: she had them trapped, but they didn’t let on. “All right,” Korra sighed finally. “Just don’t get anything R-rated, you know that. PG-13 for the thirteen year-old sleepover party is fine.” At her daughter’s delighted shriek and a collective excited babble from the group, she continued. “And nothing with too much blood! You’ll be up all night screaming.”

“They’re going to be up all night anyway.” Hiro complained bitterly as the chaos of pre-teens made their way back downstairs in a thundering riot of feet. “How come you don’t let me rent horror movies at my sleepovers?”

“Because you haven’t had your thirteen year-old birthday sleepover yet,” Asami pointed out lovingly. “A fact for which I remain eternally grateful. And speaking of staying up all night, it’s almost ten, Hiro.”

“How’m I supposed to sleep with all that racket?” He grumbled, but he set his book down and dutifully walked over to Asami to accept his goodnight hug, mother and son tenderly brushing noses in their nightly routine. Hiroshi was a dependable sort who enjoyed rules and their comforting regulatory nature, whereas Yasuko reveled in anarchy, as one could tell from their respective rooms; one pristine and filled with several fish tanks glowing green in silent order, and the other was a riot of technicolor posters, overflowing with electrical parts and awash in more clothes on the floor than in the cabinets. As Hiro approached, Korra pulled him into a rough bear hug and ignored his huff of feigned disapproval. Young though he may be, every inch of Hiro was a methodical, meticulous clone of his gorgeous engineer mother, and she loved to see Asami represented in him.

As he ascended the stairs, she clambered off of her perch on the couch and sat on the armrest of Asami’s chair, curling her fingers around her shoulders to massage as she leaned in to examine the crossword. Asami held it up for her. “I’m stumped on sixteen across,” she confessed. “’A mammal who carries its young in its pouch but also can deliver a powerful kick.’”

“Rabbiru.” Korra supplied, kneading at the tense knots in her wife’s lovely, ageless skin. Asami smelled so good after her nightly shower, and she leaned in to inhale the simple, clean scent of her; lotion, laundry detergent, soap and underneath, a spicy sweetness that contained her heart and soul. Fifteen years of marriage and two kids later, and that scent was still the easiest and most instant way to make her weak.

“ _Mmmm_ …” The soft noise was exactly what she wanted as a reward, so she kept going, fingers caressing around her wife’s elegant neck. “Baby, how do you still know how to touch me so well?” Asami asked, and Korra swelled proudly to the wondering note in her voice.

“Years of wanting to before I got the chance.” She teased, leaning across the chair ostensibly to dig in deeper, but also to brush her lips against Asami’s ear in a gesture that she knew would send shivers through her wife’s body.

“That’s not true,” Green eyes flashed in complaint at her and her knuckles were fiercely kissed as they worked. “You know I had a crush on you first.”

“Nu-uh,” Korra rejoined, sticking her chin out. “I wanted you from day one. Ridiculous dress and all. _Ooooh_ and that swimsuit….!” She waggled her eyebrows and raised her fingers to her lips, mimicking an ‘ooh la-la-la’ kiss.

“Stop, you.” Asami’s sharp elbow connected with her ribs and she ‘oofed’, rubbing the sore spot. “You flatter me enough every time we go to the beach. The kids can’t stand going anymore with us, and I don’t blame them; no pre-teenagers should see their parents ogle each other and attempt to get handsy with the suntan lotion.” Despite her wicked aim with the elbow jab, Asami’s voice was warm with the memories and she turned to favor Korra with a playful smile.

“Speaking of teenagers and not seeing us get handsy….” Korra suggested, hands deliberately sliding over her wife’s shoulders to tease against her breasts, (contained by a simple sports bra under her sleeping shirt, but still oh-so-appealing) as she ghosted her lips against Asami’s neck. “Seems we’ve got the kids occupied for a moment, so what’s say you and me try a little make out session on the couch?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Asami tilted her head up to give Korra an incredulous look over the golden rim over her glasses as they perched on her nose. “We’ve got a gaggle of teenagers making enough noise downstairs to bring the entire home owner’s association down on us, and all you can think about is sex?”

  
Korra ignored the arch of her wife’s brow and breathed against her neck, knowing this would do more than her words ever could. “Why not? You know they’re going to fall asleep as soon as the first kid dies in the movie.”

“Korra you-stop that, it’s distracting.” Asami’s voice had taken on a distinct, breathy note as Korra nibbled her way along the curve of where her shoulder joined her neck, and up to her ear.

“C’mon,” She whispered, one more time, and that was enough. The crossword puzzle fell to the floor, the pen clattering to roll to an impossible spot under the chair, but Korra didn’t care as she was draw down into Asami’s lap from the arm rest. Their lips found each other as easily as magnets meeting steel, and the kiss forced a moan out of both mouths. Korra sat on her wife’s lap, grasping her beautiful, angular face in strong, rough fingers as she kissed her and bit at her lips, feeling her skin rise in goose pimples to Korra’s touch. Asami grasped her back and hip, pulling her closer, tilting her head back to allow Korra to plunder her mouth with her tongue.

They were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn’t hear the imperious ‘Mooom’ from the basement stairs, nor the thumping of several pairs of slippered feet. They did, however, hear the immediate scream of horror at a sight more terrifying to a pre-teen than any scary movie, PG-13 or no.

“Whoa, Yasu, your moms were totally about to do it on that chair.” One of Yasuko’s friends pointed out with blithe ignorance of how right she actually was.

Yasuko had her hands over her eyes and her olive-toned skin was flushing red in embarrassment, then green in revulsion. “Have you never heard of getting a room?” She turned to her friends, complaining through her fingers without opening her eyes. “Seriously, this is every day.”

“I’ve got a room,” Korra growled, irritated at being interrupted. “It’s called this entire house, that I own, where you live, rent-free. Now get your butts back downstairs and don’t come back up until morning.”

“You guys are gross.” Yasuko’s parting shot was tinged with all the dignity a teenager could muster as she spun on her heel and brought her troops back down the basement stairs, slamming the door behind her for dramatic effect.

Asami groaned and the heel of her palm shot to her head. “We’re never going to hear the end of this at the next PTA meeting.”

“We could always skip it and fuck instead.” Korra suggested, drawing herself up and offering Asami a hand to rise out of the chair.

Her wife snorted. “That’s your solution to everything. That’s how we ended up with these two monsters in the first place.” She teased, eyes glancing significantly back over to the basement door.

“No, I specifically remember that was you,” Korra shot back, but she pressed her lips to Asami’s once more. “Let’s go upstairs. Hiro was right, no one is getting any sleep tonight. Least of all you.”

And with that, she swept her hand under her wife’s knees and lifted her off her feet, thrilling to Asami’s admonishing giggle, and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom, only wobbling a little. After so many years together, she figured she could be forgiven for a little weakness in the knees. 


End file.
